farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma Lau
'Yuma Lau '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Far Cry 4 and Pagan Min's second-in-command. She is the Lieutenant General of the Royal Guard as well as the warden of Durgesh. Background Yuma has known Pagan Min since childhood. She was the daughter of a crime boss and watched her father and mother get gunned down during joint task force raids between INTERPOL and the Mainland China NNCC oversea operation in Hong Kong. The raids were meant to clean up the triad forces outside China border, here in Hong Kong, targeting several drug lords including her family and the Mins. Gang Min, Pagan’s father, took the orphaned Yuma under his wing to repay her father for an old debt, though in all likelihood, Gang was merging his fractured empire with hers. Pagan Min didn't raise Yuma himself, but made sure she received the best education. Pagan became an older brother figure for her and she came to idolize him. He constantly encouraged her intellect and ruthlessness. For her 18th birthday, Pagan gave Yuma the heads of three men who tried to steal the inheritance of her father’s empire, and in return she used her inheritance to help Pagan create a force strong enough to take over Kyrat. She remained loyal to Pagan until he fell in love with Ishwari Ghale. Yuma says she felt he was no longer the ambitious and powerful man she admired as a child and blames Ishwari for "making him weak". Yuma states in her journals that she doesn't dislike when people fall in love, rather that she believes love can actually make some people stronger, but asserts that Pagan was not one of those people and that it made him a mess.Yuma's Journal After Ishwari fled to the United States Yuma had hoped Pagan would go back to the way he was beforehand, but was disappointed when she saw no change and says she realized "when something becomes weak, it stays weak." Yuma decided that she needed a new idol and became obsessed with the myth of Kalinag, a legendary hero in Kyrati history. She took the stories of this great warrior to heart and now searches all of Kyrat in hopes of finding Shangri-La and unlocking his secrets.Far Cry Character Infos She still however seems to harbor a great deal of bitterness towards Ishwari and Pagan. She thinks Pagan's desire to keep Ajay alive is a reflection of his weakness and during her fight with Ajay she declares she's going to do what Pagan "should have done", kill him and "mix his mother's ashes in pig slop" Events of Far Cry 4 Yuma is first seen after Ajay Ghale is forced out of an aircraft by Willis Huntley after killing what he believed to be Yuma's lieutenants, while they were actually undercover, CIA assets. While escaping the Durgesh Prison, Yuma can be heard describing how Pagan became weak and how she started idolizing Kalinag. After escaping the prison, Ajay is given Yuma's location by Pagan Min's broadcast about the attempt on his life. Ajay goes to a cave, where he is confronted by Yuma, who gives him hallucinogenics. While hallucinating, Ajay is forced to confront Kalinag in person, helped by the Rakshasas and the Sky Tiger. After attacking him three times, Ajay starts to indefinitely stab Kalinag, until he "wakes up" from his hallucinations and discovers that "Kalinag" was actually Yuma, lying dead on the ground. Mission appearances * Don't Look Down * Payback (killed) Trivia * Yuma effectively uses hallucinogenics to manipulate her victims. Before their fight, she attempted to seduce Ajay Ghale while he was in a drugged state, allowing her to disarm him. * When talking to Pagan Min, Yuma appears to speak only in her native Cantonese. * Several of her journal entries can be discovered in the form of letters and notes by exploring the game world, in which she chastises Pagan for becoming "weak" (even considering an exit strategy) and revealing her obsession with Kalinag and Shangri-La. * The mission to kill Yuma, Payback, is a direct reference to the mission of the same name in Far Cry 3. In both missions the player is tasked with killing the antagonist's second-in-command, and in both the player is drugged and forced to fight while hallucinating. * A villager NPC states that Yuma and her entourage visited his village a week prior and that when she walked by him she left behind "the strongest scent of lilies." The villager describes the experience as "hypnotic". This may or may not have been a reference to the herbs Yuma uses to make her hallucinogenics. * In Keo Svargiya Mines the player can find a note from someone named "Sir Nigel". In it Sir Nigel describes having a vision witnessing Yuma's death and urging her to leave the country before it can happen. Sir Nigel is never seen or heard from again, although it is interesting that he ignores formalities in his letter, referring to Yuma as "my poor dear". * Unlike her fellow governor, Noore, Yuma seems to allow moonshine production in her territory, but she demands that it all be sent to Pagan Min's palace for consumption there. * Her obsession with Kalinag and Shangri-la seems to have been bolstered by her relationship with Sir Nigel, whose house and cabin can be explored in-game, and whose journal expresses a strong interest in vindicating his professional reputation by finding Shangri-la. * At the Raj Pandhi Brewery in Noore's territory, there is a note listing possible names for the new batch of Rakshi. One of them is "Yuma's Quiff," which might refer to her hairstyle, but most likely refers to a sound her anatomy might make during sex. * In a document entitled "R.G. Memo: CIA" Yuma places a bounty on Willis Huntley's head, offering money and cushy reassignment to any soldier who catches him. This could explain why Willis got Ajay captured, if he struck a deal with Yuma to spare Willis in exchange for Ajay. * Yuma instructs her men, via a Lt. Manandhar, to dump mercury in such places as bodies of water, marshland and breeding grounds for wild animals in an effort to poison the water and food supplies of the Golden Path, who must be getting food and water outside of official channels. * Although she appears to be the secondary antagonist, she has less appearances than Willis (the fourth antagonist). * When Ajay Ghale is halucianted by Yuma's drugs in Payback, Ajay could see the event in the epilouge of Far Cry 4. How can he able to do this is unknow. Gallery 327px-Yumaconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Yuma Yumaconcept1.jpg|Concept art of Yuma yuma lau.gif References Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased